


Clandestine Meeting

by kink-and-secrets (tony_octopus)



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Billy is still a mage, Dirty Talk, Interspecies Sex, Loud Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Rough Sex, Teddy is an orc, Wall Sex, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tony_octopus/pseuds/kink-and-secrets
Summary: Billy drops his hood as soon as he’s inside, glad to be out of the cold. It’s not too packed yet this early in the evening, but that might actually play in his favour. Tonight he’s not here to socialize, after all.Or: Billy's secret lover is an orc, and they meet up as often as they can under the circumstances.





	Clandestine Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, please be gentle, and heed the tags.

The inside of the bar is clean and cozy, well-maintained by the combined efforts of owner and patrons alike. It’s a safe space for people who aren’t like everybody else, and you’d be hard-pressed to find another establishment in the city where an elf and a goblin are sharing drinks like old friends.

Billy drops his hood as soon as he’s inside, glad to be out of the cold. It’s not too packed yet this early in the evening, but that might actually play in his favour. Tonight he’s not here to socialize, after all.

He nods to the bartender and walks past him towards the back. He barely gets a nod in return, the burly dwarf too busy mixing drinks for her patrons. He doesn’t need a guide anymore, could probably find his way around here blind and bound if he had to.

He enters the room without knocking, and for a moment all is silent but for the swish of his robes. Then the door falls shut behind him even though there’s no breeze, and he finds himself pressed against the wall by strong arms connected to a stronger body. The gasp that tries to leave his mouth is instantly stifled by lips pressing against his own.

They both know that it would be easy for Billy to break away, to magic himself across the room or across the country. They both know that he won’t. Instead he goes boneless in his lover’s embrace, his own hands coming up to tangle in blond hair. He can feel the smile against his mouth as Dorrek keeps kissing him, a muscular leg pushing forward and up between his thighs. He moans at the pressure that creates, and moans again when a dark chuckle rumbles its way out of the orc’s chest.

“So eager tonight, little mage.” He always is, yet it never fails to colour his cheeks when Dorrek points it out. Billy nips at his lip in response.

“That makes two of us, doesn’t it?” He lets one hand trail down that green chest and stomach, to where the other man’s arousal is already visibly tenting his pants. “I hope you weren’t waiting long.”

“Even a single day apart is too long, William. This week was torture.” This kiss is sweeter, almost as sweet as those words, and Billy sighs into it as Dorrek’s tongue caresses his own. But neither of them need sweetness right now, not with the urgency already clearly building up between them. He closes his lips around it and gives a long suck, reminiscent of what he’ll surely be doing to his lover’s cock later. The noise that Dorrek produces isn’t a groan so much as a growl, his eyes dark with lust as they meet Billy’s again.

The next thing Billy knows, two big hands are squeezing his ass and lifting at the same time, and he automatically wraps his legs around Dorrek’s waist as soon as his robes are rucked up high enough to do so. Like this he’s pressed up right against the orc’s erection, an electric jolt of pure want rushing up his spine and down to the very tips of his fingers. He takes a brief moment to make sure he isn’t actually giving off sparks, but then Dorrek is kissing and licking and _biting_ at his neck, and coherency leaves him.

His head knocks against the wall as he throws it back to give the other man better access, but he’s sure that’s not the reason why he’s seeing stars now. He knows that this will leave a mark, bright red against his skin, and he relishes the knowledge that neither of them can ever go without laying claim to one another this way. He is already looking forward to leaving a love bite of his own on green skin later.

He’s moving his hips, grinding his own hard dick against Dorrek’s. He could come from this, knows because he’s done so before, but that’s not how he wants it. It takes him a few tries to let his lover know, his lips barely remembering how to shape anything but desperate moans.

“Please! Please, Dorrek, please fuck me, I need it so bad!” He undulates his hips again for emphasis, his desire unmistakable. “I need you to fill me up, I’ve been so empty without you, please, my love! I’m ready for you, I promise, just give me your cock!”

He knows that Dorrek loves him like this, desperate and so hard that he’s leaking precum, a wet stain already spreading over his robes. He’s taken care to come prepared, carefully stretching himself out in the safety of his home, knowing that they might end up too caught up in each other to even make it to the bed.

Dorrek pauses, looking at him for a moment with wide eyes as if he couldn’t possibly believe that this was real. Then they narrow, a smirk playing around his lips.

“I’m always surprised how much of a slut you are, William.” Suddenly he’s only holding Billy up with one hand, the other finally moving his robes out of the way to reveal his swollen member. “Look at you, you couldn’t even wait until you got here. I’m not sure how I feel about you starting without me.” His hand fumbles for a moment to open his trousers, but then his own cock is free as well, thick and green and making Billy’s mouth water at the sight alone.

“I’m sorry, Dorrek, I’ll take whatever punishment you see fit, but please, please, fuck me now!” He reaches out to stroke Dorrek’s cock, shuddering with arousal when his hand can’t quite reach around. He wants that inside him, has dreamed of this so many times that he lost count, and if he has to beg loudly enough to make the whole inn aware of their activities then so be it.

Dorrek wastes no more time, batting his hand away and settling his other hand on Billy’s ass again. He makes sure that Billy is indeed prepared, his hole slick and loose when a probing finger finds it, and for a brief moment Billy’s chest feels a different kind of warmth at his lover’s gentle care even in moments like this. Then he pushes in.

Billy knows just how to prepare himself for Dorrek, how long and thick he is and how it feels to be filled by him, and yet every time it takes his breath away all over again. He gives a wheeze, not enough air for the scream it would have been otherwise, and clings to the orc’s shoulders as he pulls Billy’s hips down in time with his thrusts, never stopping until he’s all the way inside.

Billy trembles lightly, adjusting to the stretch of finally having his beloved’s cock fill him again. Dorrek gives him the time he needs, pressing gentle kisses to his face and neck, licking up a drop of sweat from his temple. Billy’s face is buried against his neck, hot breath fanning out against green skin, and so he knows that Dorrek can feel the nod when he gives it.

He does cry out this time. No matter how well he stretched himself, Dorrek’s cock is still impossibly huge as it pushes inside him again and again, and he loves every minute of it. He has no agency like this, can only hold on as the orc thrusts hard and fast, pulls him down as if he weren’t already buried as deeply as possible.

“Yes, you crave this, don’t you? My slut, you love being fucked, it’s all you think about when we’re together. You’re such a good lay, little mage, so pliant and sweet for me.”

He can’t answer, not in words, even as another shudder goes through him at the praise. Yes, he loves when Dorrek gets like this, possessive and almost harsh, taking instead of giving for once. And Billy wants to be taken by him. Taken whole, taken to pieces.

He starts sucking at the skin of Dorrek’s neck, both to muffle his noises of pleasure and to leave his mark in return. He’s close, and from the way that Dorrek’s rhythm stutters he can tell that his lover is as well. Just as he contemplates sneaking a hand between them to start stroking himself, Dorrek shifts the angle of his thrusts and pushes against his prostate. Billy bites down, a surprised shout leaving him.

The world goes white around him as he comes. Pleasure rushes through his veins like lightning, like magic, wave after wave as Dorrek just keeps going, keeps fucking him through his orgasm. It’s overwhelming and absolutely perfect, his breath hiccupping in his chest with every thrust. And then, finally, a groan as Dorrek stills, shivering, spilling his semen deep inside his lover.

They stay like that, panting, floating, blissful. Billy can feel Dorrek nuzzle his neck again, always looking for affection after moments like this, so he slides his hands into the blond’s hair again.

“Thank you, my love. That was just what I needed.” Dorrek’s satisfied smile is warm against his skin.


End file.
